The Galaxy, Freedom, a Bounty Hunter and a Mac!
by Arksi
Summary: This is a story about Little Mac, and Samus, coming from two different backgrounds, fighting to defend earth, and themselves. Learning about each other and what it means to love in the process. Samus, an elite soldier orphaned as a child, and a hot headed Neo New Yorker coming together, a time set much ahead of ours, what will happen?


(**A tiny background**)

Hi! It's me, that person who is kind of trying to write stuff, but isn't really sure what to write!

I've seen some Samus x Little Mac stuff floating around the internet, and I think it's pretty cool!

Not sure if there's too many fics about LM x S, and in fact I wanted to write something pretty small. (seeing as I've been a bit out of practice.)

It kinda just got.. serious? I mean, I just was typing and typing and typing and then I kind of ended up with this. I'm sure it's pretty sloppy and riddled with some grammar issues that someone will kill me for in the comments, but besides that I think I'm going to go somewhere with this one.

Enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it.

**O N E : A Prologue? **

The year is 20xx. The time of flying cars, buildings so tall that the ground isn't visible and space exploration is upon us. With the expansion of the human race came troubles, naturally there were lifeforms on other planets that weren't too happy about it. Our story takes place in what we'll call 'Neo-New York'. An endless place full of towering buildings, red light districts, thugs and wealthy people, pretty similar to the New York of your reality. Despite being such an advanced time, there were many people still suffering the effects of disease, extreme poverty and other ailments that life tends to toss at you. There were a few ways out of this, some people would try to take the fast track, some would try to get into organized crime, occasionally selling drugs and other narcotics to those who actually were desperate enough to buy it. Some people were hooked on the drugs, it made them forget. Dark times like these prove to be more than what some people are able to bear, and thus they turn to the drugs. If you weren't selling drugs, you were in the Army, usually being shoved off to nearby planets to do the government's bidding.

Though not many, there were still people who tried other methods of getting ahead, sports. Athletes stuck to traditional sports that were founded years and years before. Sports like Basketball, Hockey, Soccer, and even Boxing, especially _boxing_.

'TIF! TIF! TIF!'

The sound of air being sliced could be heard. Over and over, the sound would repeat.

"You've gotten a little better there kid, but you need to work on your left a bit more before recruiters even start looking at you!"

An middle aged African american male said with a raspy chuckle.

'TIF! TIF! TIF!'

The sound got a bit faster, as if whoever was creating that sound was agitated by what was said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Doc! "

Doc grumbled a little, making his way to a nearby locker and fetching a track jacket with a white stripe going down the side of it. Doc had a little trouble zipping it up, as he'd gotten pretty chubby after all this time.

"You're shifting too much weight into your punches kid!" Doc yelled, observing the kid. He was about 17 or maybe close to 18, although a little short for his age, around 5'7 give or take.

"Alright Doc! I got it!" The young adult said back, cutting through air with the combination of well toned muscle and guts, lead with green boxing gloves, an odd color that anyone would remember, seeing as most people would use red, but he wanted to be different. Sweat covered most of his torso, which was being soaked into his black wife beater he used to practice in, along with his green shorts with a red stripe going down the side. Little Mac was starting to sweat profusely, as he gave it more and more effort, Doc constantly pushing him further and further, and then it was time for a break.

"Huff… Huff..D-Doc I need a break man!"

"Yeah Yeah, you've earned it kid, take five."

Doc took a seat on a nearby bench, as the now sweat drenched little mac abruptly fell on his back on a nearby blue exercise mat.

"Doc, there's gotta be something better out there.. than this."

Mac raised a gloved hand up in the air. Doc had seen kids like Mac come and go throughout the years, all with their own shortcomings, dreams, ambitions and talent, but not talent like Mac's _**raw**_ talent. Mac wasn't particularly the biggest or baddest guy around, and despite him not wanting to show his kind side (as he thought it made him look weak), he'd often share food with some of the neighborhood kids who didn't particularly have anyone to look after them.

"Doc! We can't sit around forever, gotta train more!"

"Don't push yourself too much kid!"

Mac hopped back on his feet, you'd call it a second wind, but with all the times this kid has gotten up, this has to at least be his _hundredth_ wind or something. Mac promptly went back to his shadow boxing, pushing himself to get faster and faster. Trying to fight his way out of his situation, and make a difference, to not live the same way that everyone else was. He was not going to sit back and accept the world as it was, he just couldn't.

A familiar hand was placed on Mac's shoulder.

"I think it's time we got out of here for today, you're gonna break if you throw another punch!" Doc cackled, leading Mac towards the front entrance. Mac had this look on his face as he took off his gloves, not quite disappointment, but maybe one of someone who was worried about something. Despite not knowing Mac for that long, Doc was able to pick up on these things when most people weren't. Call it.. a coach's intuition. On the way out, there was a large poster, a woman about the same age as Mac in Military gear, albeit not the standard green fatigues we've all come to know. Her getup consisted of a type of plated armor, mostly orange, it had hues of yellow in the torso area, and on sections of the leg armor. The girl seemed to have blonde hair, held up in a ponytail. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to be staring at Mac, as he stared back up at the poster.

"FIGHT FOR YOUR FREEDOM"

"Freedom huh? What a joke.. there's no freedom down here. Just kids losing their parents to drugs, people dying everyday with no hope for a brighter future.." Mac said cynically, gripping a nearby railing with what appeared to be anger.

"Mac.."

"What the hell does she know about Freedom?!" Mac gripped the railing a bit tighter. Everyone knew who the woman on the poster was. Her name was Samus Aran, she was basically a super soldier.

"Story goes Mac that she was actually found on an Alien planet, 17 or 18 years ago, it was a pretty big thing in the news back then. She was found in a research facility that her alleged biological parents worked in, but after a raid on the planet from some unknown alien force.. well you understand where I'm going right Mac? Anyway, a wealthy family took her in, and raised her, she got pretty lucky she was able to live at all.."

Mac wasn't used to Doc being serious like this, it took Mac out of this angry mood, and for a second he shook his head and smiled.

"Doc.. if someone like her could make it and become the earth's best soldier, I'm sure as hell I can make it too, don'tcha think?"

Doc chuckled slightly "They said that kid was a natural born killer. Pretty as all outdoors, but when it came to business.. well, she handled it without a hitch kid. Hell, she even went toe to toe against some of our best martial artists in that tournament.. whacha call it?"

"The ESF, Earth's Strongest Fighters tournament." Mac clenched his fists. Anyone who knew how to throw a punch knew about the ESF. Recruiters from all around would come to witness people from all types of martial arts backgrounds duke it out for attention, money and fame.

"That's my ticket outta this dump Doc, winning the ESF!"

"You think you can do it kid? I hear Samus has been entering every year since she turned 15, she hasn't lost yet.. They call her the Bounty Hunter. Kicking ass and takin' names!"

Doc nudged Mac, they were walking down the road from the old gym and stopped under a streetlight that seemed to want to be like the sun. Fully illuminated from head to toe from the bright streetlight, Mac gave the air a little one-two combo, and with a voice booming in confidence said:

"Don't _worry_ Doc, I got this!"


End file.
